Raising of the Legend
by Ddowney14
Summary: What if Naruto's life had been different. Watch as he grows up in an unloving village and struggles to change their opinions of him. He is hated and scorned but Naruto plans on changing that, one way or another. On hold for unknown amount of time.


**The Uzumaki- Namikaze Chronicles**

**Book One:**

**Raising of the Legend**

**Chapter One:**

**First Events**

On the Elemental Continent, there are five great nations consisting of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), Mizu no Kuni (Water Country), Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country), Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country), and Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country). In each of these there are large villages that employ the use of ninja. The greatest of these villages is Konohagakure no Sato, having proven so through three Great Shinobi Wars. It resides in Fire Country and takes up missions in and out of the country. While the country is ruled by the Daimyo, Konoha is ruled by the Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village.

**Oct. 10 **

**Konoha….**

Minato Namikaze was the fourth Hokage of Konoha. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was around 5'7 and was slim built. He was considered the most handsome man in the village, and was the most sought man, by the female population and a few in the male. He was in his prime and at his strongest.

Minato walked down the halls of the hidden facility in the Hokage Mountain. Today was a very special day for Minato. Behind the door he was about to enter was his wife Kushina Uzumaki- Namikaze and his soon to be born son, Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze. Kushina was the considered the most beautiful woman in the village. She was a young, red haired beauty.

He opened the door to see the back of an unknown man standing over his sleeping wife. He quickly drew one of his trademark tri pronged kunai and threw it at the man, but much to his surprise it went straight through him. He was more surprised than shocked at this happening. It wasn't unheard of but very rare. The man turned to face Minato.

"Who are you and what do you want," inquired Minato with a serious face. No one messed with his family and got away with it. Minato took in the man. The strange man wore an orange face mask with only a single eye opening, revealing his obsidian eye. He had charcoal black hair and wore a black cloak with red clouds dotting it.  
"No one important, I'm just observing her," replied the man as he glanced back at her,  
"Now that you are here I'll be taking my leave." At that the mysterious man began swirling out of existence.

Afterwards his wife awoke, having contractions. Minato immediately called for a medical team. Minato sat patiently outside of closed doors as Kushina gave birth to their son. Several hours later the doctor left the room, shutting the door behind him. The doctor walked over to Minato.

"Hokage-sama, Kushina has given birth to a healthy baby boy," explained the doctor. Minato jumped of the bench to see his wife, but was intercepted by the doctor.  
"Why are you stopping me doctor," demanded Minato harshly. He was eager to see his wife and son, but this doctor was preventing doctor looked at Minato kindly, not doubting that he'd be doing the same if in Minato's shoes. He took a deep breath before replying to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, while the birthing was successful, Kushina is extremely weak right now. She needs to sleep," informed the doctor. Minato was about to reply when they heard a loud crash from in the burst through the door, concern written across his face. What he saw enraged him. The nurse was lying on the floor, a kunai sticking out between her shoulder blades, blood pooling beneath her. Naruto was crying in his crib. What's worse, the mysterious man from before was holding his wife.  
"Put her down, NOW!" roared Minato as he drew a kunai and charged the man. Before Minato could reach him though, the man phased away with wasn't widely known that Kushina was a Jinchuriki, or human sacrifice containing a demon that was sealed inside of her. If she were to die then the demon inside of her would go on a rampage in the city. Minato had to find her to prevent such from happening.

"Dog, I need you," shouted Minato. In a swirl of leaves, a teen appeared. He had silver, spiky hair. He was slim but muscular, and wore a dog like mask.  
"Yes, Hokage-sama," reported the young ANBU teen to Minato. The teen would follow his Kage's every whim.  
"Quickly, summon Pakkun, a man has kidnapped Kushina," ordered Minato. Dog was outraged. Who would dare do such a thing to Kushina? He would make them pay.  
"Right away, Hokage-sama," replied Dog.

**A.N. I don't know where I'm going with this story. It might take off, but no promises. This is more of a trial and error type deal, as this is my first fanfiction ever. This Will be an abused but eventual loved Naruto Fanfiction. I'm debating whether or not he will get the Sharingan. Read and Review, but PLEASE! No horrible flames I'm not that good at this. Sorry if it's to short for your liking.**


End file.
